


The Difference

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny used to hate nighttime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference

**Author's Note:**

> 1 million words 100 in 100 prompt nighttime

Nighttime used to be Jenny's least favourite time of day. It was the time when she was alone, when her dreams were haunted by demons and memories, when she would wake up, heart pounding, breath stolen. 

Now she doesn't mind nights. 

Because Frank lies beside her and most nights, lying is not all they do. His kisses and caresses are unlike any she's known, strong enough to make her heart pound, steal her breath in a good way. 

And if the demons sneak into her dreams, he holds her, soothes her until she's herself again. 

It makes all the difference. 


End file.
